


Day 7: sports

by Crab_Lad



Series: Writers Month Good Omens [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Rivalry, Sports, day 7: sports, tball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Tball team. Rivalry. Demons, angels. Really though, they just have excuses to flirt.





	Day 7: sports

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i tried. I don't know the first thing about sports and im a not a big sports fan this was HA R D

“Alright team! This year we’ve got to be faster!” 

A dozen kids' voices cheered back, “Faster!”

“Stronger!” 

“Stronger!”

“And better than those Angels! I wanna hear it!” 

“Better than those Angels!” 

Crowley grinned at the kid’s of his tball team. The Demons were ready. 

“Now, if we fail again, I’m going to be very, very disappointed in you all. Your practices will extend a full hour if we do. We must beat them!”

“Yes coach!” 

-

“How’s everyone today?” Aziraphale asked kindly to the kids on his team. 

They all beamed, big bright smiles back at him. A chorus of “Good,” rang through the small crowd.

Aziraphale smiled, kneeling down so he was eye level with them, “Jolly good, who’s ready to get some practice in today? Remember, don’t push yourselves too hard. I know you all are eager to beat The Demon’s after last years defeat, but go easy on yourselves.”

A child with light black hair that bordered on gray raised his hands, “Coach Fell?”

Standing, Aziraphale turned to Gabriel, “Yes, dear boy?”

“What if we don’t beat them?”

A ripple of unease spread through the kids. But, Aziraphale just smiled that warm smile and simply stated, “Well then it’ll be another loss. We’ll just work to beat them next year. But don’t worry my dears, I have faith in you all. Do you have faith in yourselves?”

“Yes!” the all cried back. 

“Well then, I don’t see why we won’t win.” 

\---

The two coaches met on the field pre-game. The baseball field was filled with red and black, gold and white. The colors of the opposing teams. 

“Crowley.”

“Fell.” 

The two regarded each other coldly, with an air of rivalry. 

Each held out a hand, and took the others. Grips tight, they shook.

“Have a good game,” said one. His blue eyes flicking over the other with barely concealed bitterness. 

“You as well.”

They went back to their respective dugouts, calling their teams back in. 

The kids were rearing to go, jumping and high fiving in excitement. 

Aziraphale ducked his head as he entered, pulling up his whistle. It wasn’t really needed for games, only the empire needed one, but his bunch was rowdy. 

“Alright, boys, girls, remember what we said in practice,” Aziraphale encouraged, sitting down on the bench. The kids surrounded at him, and he just had to smile at their innocent looks. “Have faith in yourselves, and you’ll do well alright?” 

The kids smiled and nodded. Michael and Sandy even high fived. 

“Right, big smiles everyone, have a good game, and play fair. We’re starting in the field so grab your gloves and head out.” 

They all cheered and ran out. He smiled, he really did have a good team. 

In the other dugout however…

The Demons were standing up straight, all in a line. They were trying to downplay their smiles, knowing their coach would bark out “This is WAR” but in reality it was fun for them. 

“Right, you lot, you better be prepared to fight. We cannot, and will not accept defeat. You must beat them! Right?”

“Yes coach!”

But a strange kid, who’s name was Hastur, let out a giggle. 

Immediately Crowley straightened up, “Did I hear… amusement? This is a battlefield. No room for joy. Now. Beeze, you’re up. Go out and hit the ball far. Ligur, you’re on deck and Warlock you’re after him.” 

The kids all, disjointedly, said, “Yes coach,” before running to take their places. Crowley exited the dugout to join… the opposition’s coach… on the outfield. They decided to sit out there together because, and only for this reason, to retrieve any balls that did go that far out. They rarely talked, of course, unless it was to dig at each other. 

“Nice sweater,” Crowley said, he meant it to be a sneer but it sounded far too genuine for him. 

When Aziraphale replied, he meant to bite it out, but it came off as more soft than he liked, “Thank you.” 

They watched as Warlock hit the ball of the stand and tossed the bat, rushing to get to first base. Adam, from Aziraphale’s team, rushed and snatched up the ball before throwing it to Newt. Newt only managed to drop the ball before Anathema picked it up and threw it back to the catcher. 

“You know,” started Crowley, before he shut his mouth and looked away.

Aziraphale glanced over but remained silent. When Uriel managed to get out Dagon, Aziraphale cheered happily. 

“Ngk,” said Crowley, frowning. “Dagon will get a stern talking to.”

“Really now, dear boy, is that anyway to go about coaching your team?”

The Demons’ coach scoffed, but fell silent. For a moment at least. 

“You really shouldn’t bother coaching me on my methods,” he did sneer this time. “If anything, I should be teaching you my methods, that way your team will win for once.”

Just then, for the 4th time, a Demon ran over the home base. 

“Well, what if we… met over lunch. To trade tips, and prove who’s better,” Aziraphale offered, surprising himself and Crowley. 

“Right, yeah. We can exchange tips. Next saturday work?”

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
